comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-06-26 - C.A.T.'s New Collar
C.A.T would find that some time had passed since her battle with the Black Widow. Though the exact time that had passed would be hard to tell as she's seen no daylight, clock, or sky. Just periods of time when the lights were on in her cell and periods of time when the lights were off. The first time she awoke she would find that her clothes, mask, and wig had been removed. She'd been searched completely. Her clothes were replaced by a grey shift of a dress that amounted to an over sized t-shirt, a clean one provided at the start of every waking cycle. They had took no chances with her. They had fed her and they had provided her with facilities and a bed. On the third day, C.A.T. would find herself coming to handcuffed sitting in a chair with a table in front of her. Across the room was a man in a black suit and with an eyepatch. He sits there quietly studying the woman with the eye of a master spy examining somebody elses work. The days were rough. The woman sat in a corner when not nibbling on her food or taking a rest break. It's not just sit. She would sometimes wrap her arms about her legs and rock back and forth. She never spoke, she never asked anything, she never even looked at anyone's face that game to give her food. She became completely withdrawn, in a world of her own, with eyes apparently unseeing. If one didn't know better, they would think the woman broke. She never even attempted to tamper with anything after her first wake up and search around. She never tampered with the electronics, and never showed any clue of where her talents lie, or what she is able to do. In reality, she listened and she studied what security she could with her eyes without being obvious, and her powers. Depending on just how good the security crew is, they may or may not have caught a few limited glitches in their security system as C.A.T. carefully tested them. Still, she never once gave any real physical clue. When the drugs came and she ate..as she gets drowsy, they will actually find her trying to throw up and succeeding a bit when she feels the effects. Yes, she actually tried to hurt herself, and if examined afterwards, would find damage to her throat from her efforts to throw up the drug. Apparently, drugs are a bad way to control her, as she reacts violently even to her own demise. After being cleaned up and moved, she would find herself handcuffed to a chair. She pretends to be asleep for now. Handcuffs aren't a problem for her, she is a master escape artist, not unless they are insanely special. But again, she doesn't tip her hand in the least. Nick reaches over to the side of the table picking up a pair of clear plastic cups. Then he fills one for himself and one from her in the same pitcher of cold ice water. He slides one across the table before her. "Ms. Romanov, I know you're awake." He says taking a drink of his water. "I'm sorry about having you on suicide watch and not meeting with you before now. But you're a very hard person to confirm that you are who you are. Between your talents and well your response to the capture. We were worried about your well being." C.A.T. opens her eyes, and there is an emptiness there...as if she carefully locked something away so you can't see it. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't accept the water as a silent statement that she no longer trusts you not to even use that to harm her. Nor does she speak. She just stares at the table. Fury may catch a few flicks of her eyes as she examines her surroundings, Nick, and escape routes. She also listens...not just for sounds, but to the data buzz about her. She can be a very good actress when she wants to be, she has had years, no decades of not letting anyone know everything about her. Hell, she acts against herself, not letting even herself realize just how serious she can be. Nick lets out a laugh, "I can see why he spoke so highly of you." Then he reaches over pulling out a file, "Sorry I just haven't gotten into the 21st century yet. Too much invisible information flying around. Let's see, where to start where to start. Oh your cat's a bastard. She keeps jumping out and attacking my agents when they go to feed her." Nick rolls his shoulder, "Look We can point fingers and I can tell you personal details about your life. That you don't know about and trust me one's going to knock you out one of these days. But I want to talking about Sin and Crossbones. You know they're still after you?" Oh, there it is...a slight flicker of fear. "Captain America, did not hold up 'is end of the bargain," putting her Russian accent on heavier than usual this time around. "Guess, I should o' held payment from 'im." She doesn't say what it was, but then again, she doesn't know that Captain America passed it on to Nick Fury. "He sucks at 'is job. Pity, America does not do so well wit' there heroes, no?" Oh, she's trying to push your buttons, and she wouldn't mind you getting close. You potentially have destoryed her life, and she would love to at least get a pot shot in, even if it would cost her at this point. The satisifaction would soooo be worth it. Nick Fury listens to her for a moment and then switches to Russian. "Actually he has no idea, that I have you. But let me introduce myself. I am Nick Fury and you are in the middle of a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility." Then he returns to English, "You've been a bad ol' putty tat. You've also been a good one too. But your free lance days are over. You're too talented to let run loose. That and between Russia and the Red Skull's people wanting you dead. It was only a matter of time before one of them got you or we did, Da." She didn't think Captain America would know, but C.A.T. doesn't comment on it. And her response to all of this? "Sucks to be me. Guess I'm back to hating my life," she says in Russian. "Can I just hit you once? It would make me feel a lot better so I won't want to cry." Her eyes are slightly narrowed at you, and she hasn't seemed to move at all otherwise. Though just one more twist, and she could be free of the handcuffs. Should she do it? Fury makes a hmmm noise, "Let me think about that. NO." He shrugs, "Yea, your probably going to hate your life. But good news you get to make Captain America's life miserable. I want you to continue doing what your doing stealing information treating life as this crazy dance you've got going on but your going to work for me. You get a better retirement, better equipment, and the pay I won't lie isn't as good. Rest the time you do your little magic act and even steal stuff. But you run those jobs through me first. That and I'll pay you to be a pest to Captain America. He likes you for some reason." Nick looks at C.A.T's midsection and grins. That actually causes C.A.T.'s interest to perk at causing his life to be miserable. "I don't wish him true harm putty tat lover," mocking him back a little bit. "But giving him a little hell would be an amusing pastime." She doesn't ask how you know they are tied together in any sort way, reports from Sin and Crossbones could have told you that, though they still think her German. She then snorts, "I live by my own boundaries that I will not compermise. I wish no malicious harm to anyone. I did that, and it helped almost cause a war." She sounds absolutely serious about that. She then snorts, "He likes what he cannot have, that's easy to figure out. Like most men." Oooooh! Still a slight of hand movement and C.A.T.'s hands suddenly seem to magically appear in front of her on the table edge and she flips up and over. If Nick isn't fast enough, and as long as he isn't sitting too close to the table she will land on his lap. If he's too close to the table, she will end up sitting on front of him on the table, legs still to either side of him and hopefully panties were provided for her too. Again, if he hasn't moved fast enough, he will end up with her hands to either side of his face. "Past them by you? Will you actually let me accept outside jobs?" This has her attention apparently, the USSR didn't permit her outside jobs. "And are you paying me extra to tormet Cappie poo?" The last two words said in English. Least she hasn't tried to actually hit or hurt Nick Fury...and of course, this is only if someone doesn't burst in and decide to kick her ass. Nick looks up at the woman now sitting in front of his table. He reaches for his glass of water, "Kat get your ass off my reports. Annoying and passing information to Cap would be part of your pay check and duties. Your relied freelance work as long as we clear it first." "Wait..I might have to fart on it first." C.A.T. makes a face, but she doesn't /really/ fart on it. She's just being a brat. She then arches her back, letting go of poor Nick's face, and places her palms on the table top. Her legs flip up with ease and she soon lands, sitting in her own chair, and still not looking happy with you. "You are still a jerk, but it could be worse. You could put a bullet between my eyes." What a way to look at the bright side of things? And if Nick hasn't realized it before, he likely would now. It was all a bloody act. The catatonic state, everything. Well, though her voice does sound a little rougher than it normally does if he did ever hear her speak before, because of the damage to her throat. But the few days recovery has more than healed her sore side, and she has that spunk her magician cover story has if subdued due to the situation. Nick responds, "You fart on my files and I will have you shot between the eyes." He says finishing his glass of water. He stands up. "You'll find an agent outside that will provide you with clothing and take you to your apartment. Take a couple of days, we will be in contact. " With that he moves to head out the door. C.A.T. sticks her tongue out at your back. She's totally going to screw with Nick's files one day when she learns the security system here better. Mix them up or do something equally as pranking. But when he is gone, she takes a steadying breathe and stands up. Bare feet pad against the floor as she leaves the room to meet the agent and go home.